creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Recipes
Basic Information Crafting is a core feature of Creativerse. Most available and usable items like armor, weapons, tools, crafting stations, building blocks, consumables, explosives, placeable objects like furniture or machines and many other things can be created in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). This type of crafting can be accomplished "on the fly" without any waiting times, different to block shapes, ore bars, food and materials that are created in craftable and placeable Crafting Stations: the Processor, the Forge and the Cooking Station. Crafting Recipes are required for all crafting processes made in the Crafting Menu. Crafts that can be carried on in Processors and Forges do not require any Crafting Recipes. Starting Recipes 9 Crafting Recipes are already unlocked from the start - such these crafts can be created right away after starting to play on any game world: * Stone Mining Cell (providing more power to the ArcTek Gauntlet, the Creativerse tool for mining, gathering, scooping liquids, harvesting crops and materials from Pets, pushing Creatures and killing them with a Gauntlet Smash) * Moss Torch (the "cheapest" and weakest light source. Placed light sources prevent Creatures from spawning on all lit blocks, including daylight Creatures. Artificial light does not kill any Creatures) * Basic Health Potion (this potion heals 250 Health Points immediately, and has a cooldown until another Basic Health Potion can be consumed. During the cooldown, other healing consumables can be used, like Mushrooms or Health Regeneration Potions) * Wood Sword (not very powerful, still better than the default emergency Twig, crafting or obtaining one (like as a Quest reward) unlocks the crafting recipe for the stronger Stone Sword) * Leather Breastplate (very basic and rather weak defensive torso protection, crafting or obtaining one unlocks the crafting recipe for more Armor parts) * Wood Chest (placeable storage chest with 25 slots to store stuff in) * Small Capture Block, Medium Capture Block and Large Capture Block (can create Blueprints from your builds that will help with rebuilding captured builds quickly. Captured builds can optionally be shared with other players when uploading them to the Steam workshop) Most Crafting Recipes have to be unlocked first though; only then the actual Crafting Recipe will show up in the Crafting Menu. Unlocking common Crafting Recipes 268 common Crafting Recipes can be unlocked for free simply by obtaining (often crafting) other items and materials. One more crafting recipe can be unlocked by registering your e-mail with Playful: the common Flare can be thrown in order to illuminate the surrounding of the point of impact for ca. 90 seconds. Since update R34 in September 2016 you can now see a list of all unlocking requirements for all common crafting recipes with their icons greyed out in your basic Crafting Menu when sorted to show "All". Click on the small check mark next to the option "Hide Locked Recipes" in order to deactivate the option and view all currently locked recipes together with their unlocking requirements. The individual unlocking requirements for each Crafting Recipe can be viewed by clicking on any locked (greyed-out) Crafting Recipe in your Crafting Menu. You can track these unlocking requirements exactly like you can track the crafting recipes themselves onscreen by clicking on the dot next to "Track" in the Crafting Recipe window (after selecting its icon in the Crafting Menu). You can view the unlocking progress in this Crafting Recipe window as well. If a common recipe is ready to be unlocked, this will be indicated by a small message window on the main screen (in the bottom left corner) at first and will then be visible by a blue animated shimmer over the icons of all the newly unlockable crafting recipes in the Crafting Menu too. Select the according Crafting Recipe once again by clicking on its now shimmering icon in the Crafting Menu. It will unlock itself then and display the actual Crafting Recipe with all the required crafting ingredients. Unlocked crafting recipes that can be used for crafting right away will be displayed as colorful icons with a beige-brown background in the Crafting Menu list, significantly different to the greyed-out locked crafting recipes on a dark background. If you exit the game world and choose to play on another game world, then all the common crafting recipes that you have already unlocked will be locked for your player character on any game world that has the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled (by default). This world option can be turned off only by game world owners who bought the Pro DLC though. In this case, all the common recipes that you have already unlocked on other game worlds will be also already unlocked too on this specific "Pro" game world. You cannot "craft" Recipe books or Recipe pages from any Crafting Recipes that you have unlocked or learnt in order to share them with anybody else. But you can help other players with unlocking their common recipes by handing them all the materials and/or crafted items that they need to "obtain" as requirements to unlock specific Crafting Recipes. Unlocking/obtaining Rare Recipes 43 free but rare Recipes can be added to your crafting menu when your player character learns (or rather "consumes") Recipe books and Recipe pages that can be randomly obtained for free and/or can be bestowed to you by fellow players. Most rare recipes are greyed out as long as they are still "locked" in your Crafting Menu. A few of them are not listed beforehand though. A list can be found in the article Recipes. These Recipes come in the shape of items (as said Recipe books and Recipe pages) that can be collected, stored, and given to other players if you so wish. They can most often be obtained by chance from randomly spawning Treasure Chests and Creatures like Keepas, Things, Canyon-type Creatures or Pigsy-type Creatures. However, some seasonal rare Recipes can only be "purchased" in the shape of Recipe books and/or Recipe pages from NPC traders during event-times, usually by trading in some special trade items (Pumpkiru Candy, Rescued Toys). You cannot transfer items like Recipe books and/or Recipe pages to other game worlds, but players can give surplus ones to other players on the game world where they have stored them. In order to add rare Recipes to your Crafting Menu, you will have to right-click on the icon of the Recipe book or Recipe page in your inventory/bag. Alternatively, you can drag the icon over your 3D player character model on the right side of your inventory by holding the left mouse button and then let it go in order to drop the recipe. The Recipe book or Recipe page will be consumed by that, and the crafting recipe will appear in your Crafting Menu. Rare Recipes will then always be available in your Crafting Menu after that, even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start", "recipes don't carry over") is enabled. Rare Recipes can be obtained in different ways: * only three rare Recipes can solely be randomly obtained from Creatures: ** the Thing and its Halloween-related brethren, the Th'ang, will quite often provide you with the rare Recipe Page for Super Extractors ** Pigsy types like common yellow Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets, Feral Pigsies, BossHogs, Polturpigsies and Clarices the Eternal BossHogs will only very rarely "drop" the rare Recipe for Plum Blossoms and/or the rare Recipe for Year of the Pig Lanterns when they are killed. These Creatures will more often randomly provide you with these two rare Recipes as part of their pet-harvest after you have tamed the Creatures and have fed them their exact favorite Food as shown in their Pet windows * most rare Recipes can be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests that appear only in dark/unlit areas within a certain proximity around player characters on specific natural ground blocks (except if they are occasionally displaced by the game program, which is actually a bug). Underground Treasure Chests can spawn during ingame days and nights, while surface Wood Treasure Chests will solely spawn during ingame nights on surface blocks * nearly all of these rare Recipes can alternatively be obtained from Creatures as well - like the Thing and Th'ang, or from any type of Keepas, or from Canyon-related Creatures (Trog, Dried Leafi, Dustevil), either as a random "drop" in their Loot Bags that you can obtain after killing them or by receiving the Recipes as part of their pet-harvest after taming these Creatures and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet windows. Some rare Recipes show up more often in Treasure Chests, others are more common as a drop or pet-harvest from Creatures Purchasable Store-exclusive Recipes 159 items (objects, equipment and blocks) can be crafted from Store-exclusive Recipes that are part of Recipe Packs. 4 more Recipes were seasonal rewards for donations to the Make-A-Wish Foundation that could be made by buying Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles that could only be purchased with real money (not with Coins) during the Christmas event 2018-2019. Store-bought Recipe Packs contain several themed Recipes at once and usually have to be paid with Coins. Ingame Coins can be bought via Coin Bundles in the Store too, to be paid via Steam Wallet with real money (transfer). Most of the Store-exclusive Recipe Packs can only be bought once, since they will automatically add the contained Crafting Recipes to your Crafting Menu permanently and will then be available on all game worlds, including on those with the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. These account-bound purchased Recipes cannot be transfered to other players/accounts. Only very few Store-bought Crafting Recipes will come in the shape of Recipe books and/or Recipe pages that can be bought more than once. Exactly like rare Recipes, such Store-bought Recipe books and/or Recipe pages can be stored and given to other players on the game world where they are stored or claimed, and they have to be learnt by right-click on their icons or by drag & drop over your 3D player character model on the right side of your inventory. Some Store-exclusive Recipes can even be claimed for free in the Store by everyone, like the Forbidden City Bundle (not to be mistaken with the item pack Forbidden City Pack!), or the Make-A-Wish Tier 1-3 community reward bundles during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018. Please note that Item Packs do not contain any Recipes and obtaining crafted items like blocks will not unlock their own crafting recipes. Seasonal Recipes 80 Halloween-related and Christmas-related Recipes can be obtained in different ways as well. * many seasonal Recipes can be bought from NPC traders - either from the Pumpkirus that randomly appear on solid natural blocks the surface of all Creativerse game worlds only at night in unlit areas during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign around Halloween (or can be summoned by using a Mysterious Bauble), or from the Elfis that randomly appear on all Creativerse game worlds during day and night only on blocks of Ice and Snow in the course of the seasonal Christmas event, like Elfi's Toy Drive 2017-2018 or Elfi's Wonderland 2018-2019 * sometimes, seasonal Recipes can be alternatively claimed for free in the Store as contents of seasonal bundles, like via the free Make-A-Wish Tier 1, Make-A-Wish Tier 2 and Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundles during Elfi's Wonderland 2018-2019. The Recipes that are contained in such bundles are most often automatically added to your Crafting Menu just like rare Recipes and are account-bound too. So they cannot be claimed more than once and cannot be shared with other players. Please note that Costumes (that can sometimes be part of such seasonal bundles) cannot even be crafted. They will not be placed into your inventory/bag in the shape of items either. Instead, they can be solely found and selected in their according Costume slot when customizing your player character after claiming the Costumes * other seasonal Recipes are purchasable in the Store for Coins during event-times around Halloween or Christmas for ca. one month, like the 4 seasonal Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles that were offered during Elfi's Wonderland, the Christmas event 2018. These bundles could not be bought with Coins, but had to be paid directly via Steam Wallet and such could be found in the "Coins" TAB/section of the Store Menu * the seasonal bundles Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 and Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 contained Recipe pages respectively Recipe books as well and such could be bought more than only once too. Please note that seasonal Recipe books and Recipe pages, no matter how you have obtained them, cannot be shared with other players via Adventures. If you play Adventures and find seasonal Halloween-related or Christmas-related Recipes in any storage chests, then you cannot learn them * rarely, special events might enable players to claim additional rare Recipes (usually account-bound ones only claimable once) in other ways for a limited time, like during [[Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign|Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign]] in 2017 or during [[Elfi's Community Toy Drive|Elfi's Community Toy Drive]] 2017-2018. These Recipes could be claimed by clicking on icons that were displayed on the main game screen and also ingame on top of the screen on a slider for the unlocking progress of Community Goal Bundles. In 2018 and 2019, these rare Recipes became directly purchasable from NPC traders. Gift Recipes 3 gifted Recipes are very rare and special. One of these Recipes - for the Legendary Golden Sword - was granted to all Early Access players. In fact, the whole original Gold Pack was initially thought to be a gift for Early Access players only, but the Golden Potion and the three golden building blocks where later on added to the Welcome Bundle, together with a new Golden Sword that looks only a little different from the Legendary Golden Sword, but deals less damage points. In return, its crafting recipe is much "cheaper" too and does not require Lumite like the one for the Legendary Golden Sword and other Lumite-level swords. The rare Recipe for the Heart-Shaped Box can usually only be obtained by everyone for a few weeks around Valentine's Day and is distributed by the developers via Redemption Code. You can find announcement for these Codes on the official Creativerse Steam forums https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/, on Twitter https://twitter.com/creativersegame and/or other social media platforms. The rare Recipe for the Rainbownator 5000 is rarely (only once a year) obtainable by everyone via Redemption Code that is provided by the developers for an extremely short timespan (ca. 24 hours) during anniversaries or for other special occasions. Again, this Code is published either only on the official Creativerse Steam forums or Twitter or another social media platform. These rare Recipes will usually be account-bound and will automatically be added to your Crafting Menu to be available on all game worlds, including those with the "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") option enabled. Very rare Costumes can be obtained as a gift from Playful too, but they cannot be crafted - like the Bronze Gauntlet, the Silver Gauntlet or the Gold Gauntlet as gifts for the three top-ranked winners of rare building competitions, and the special colored Winter Mittens that were distributed to players by Streamers via Redemption Code during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018-2019. Please note that Redemption Codes are always valid for only a limited timespan and will expire sooner or later. All Redemption Codes are free and might sometimes be called Gift Codes or the like. If you learn of a currently published Redemption Code for Creativerse, you should use it as soon as possible by opening the Store window, clicking on the button "Redeem" at the top of the screen, entering the Code (usually, both capital letters and also lower letters are accepted) and clicking on "Redeem" at the bottom of the small code entry window. Unlocking Cooking Recipes * the Cooking Station uses only 4 recipes that will enable you to cook up to 36 various types of Food. ** two of them are already unlocked when you craft and activate your first Cooking Station: the recipe for all types of Soup and the recipe for all types of Bread (which is unlocked by harvesting Wheat), ** by baking/cooking an ordinary loaf of Bread in the Cooking Station (not any of the special ones like Blazing Bread, Bog Bread, Tar Bread etc.), the recipe for all types of Sandwiches is unlocked, ** and by cooking an ordinary Soup (not any of the special ones), the recipe for all types of Pies is unlocked ** please note that you can also cook Gingerbread Loaves with the Cooking Station by selecting the recipe for all types of Bread, and then inserting Wheat and Molasses (rarely dropped from cold-loving Creatures, like Rambeaus, Arctic Mirus and Blizzard Chizzards). Crafting Stations Everything that you can create in a Processor and in a Forge does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Simply carry processable or forgeable materials, blocks or objects with you when you activate these Crafting Stations that have been placed into the game world by pointing your cursor at them and clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" (as the default key). You will then see a list on the left side with the top section being called either "processable" or "forgeable" and all the items from your quickbar and inventory/bag in them that you can currently place and cut in a Processor respectively smelt, harden or transform in a Forge. Please note that each single forging process in a Forge also needs Fuel. List of all possible Crafting Recipes in your Crafting Menu (October 2019) Power Cells Crafting Tools Tools Weapons Armor Potions Explosives and Throwables Lighting Storage Chests Decorative Display Containers Machines Blueprints Adventures Beds Ladders Doors and Trapdoors Fences and Wicket Gates Signs Windows Chairs Tables Cubic Building Blocks Stairs Roofs (and a few slopes) Decoration Category:Gameplay Category:Crafted